Artists in Paris
by blutiger77
Summary: Two Artists in Paris. The best match. This is my Deidara one shot. I do not own the Character or Naruto. Just the plot.


In out, in out. She pushed the needle through the fabric of the dress she was making. It wouldn't be an elaborate dress like the noble ladies wear, but one made of old curtains that had been thrown out. Yes, she was poor, but what artist wasn't poor during some part of their life? The dress she was making was for when she walked around town, painted, and basically everything else. It was going to black with white lace, which she had found in the trash, on the shoulders. The part of the curtain that was ripped was going to become the sleeves. The stripe of white clothe she found was going to cover her chest. She was going to wear a white corset with black lace on the edges on the outside of her dress. It was different than what most women wore in Paris. She made sure that there was enough fabric to make a big black bow on the back of her dress.

She held up her almost completed work. Smiling, she ran her right hand through her dirty blonde bangs. Her one green eye and one blue eye scanned the garment for imperfections. She was an Artist after all; she couldn't stand imperfections. Taking a black ribbon, that has been with her since she left her home on her own; she pulled her long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. Tying the ribbon in a bow, she began to finish her dress.

Glancing around her one room apartment, she noticed that over the past month her room has gotten way out of control. Half finished paintings were in the far right corner. Her desk with all her sketches scattered on it was in the left corner away from the door. Her easel was by the window, which was on the back wall. Her bed was on the floor near the door.

She was a waitress when she wasn't painting or sketching. She needed the money after all. The sun was setting in Paris. It would have been a beautiful sight except for that her window faced an alleyway. It was not the prettiest sights sometimes. In out, in out. Her fingers ached from sewing ever since she found the fabric. Tying the thread into a firm knot, Jesse held up her finished dress. Smiling, she brought it to her chest and twirled. Jesse watched as the hem of the dress, which ended right under the knees, flowed out around her. When she stopped the end of her ponytail wrapped around the front of her neck and the bottom of the dress wrapped around her legs.

Jesse laid down her finished garment across the back of the only chair in her room. She stripped from her dress and pulled on trousers and a button up shirt. It was guy clothing, however it made comfortable sleep wear. Sliding onto her bed, she pulled her only blanket over her body. She smiled as she drifted off to a blissful sleep.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

He had seen her near the beautiful art that was the Eiffel Tower. She had the most detailed sketches he had ever seen. She showed every emotion when she drew a face. She showed every architectural detail in the buildings she drew. He has watched her sketch from afar for about a month. She was always there, every day at the same time. It was heartwarming to him to find someone as passionate to art as him.

"Deidara, stop daydreaming about that stupid thing you call artwork, and help your mother with setting the dinner table. Some very important people are coming to dinner tonight, and even though you are twenty I would love it if you stayed the night." His mother broke into his thoughts. He resented the stupid art comment. It wasn't stupid. However, this was the life of an aristocrat. Art was pictured as stupid and silly. Only the art of portraits was pictured as somewhat useful.

"Yes, mother." Most would think his mother was more for him being an artist than his dad, but it was the other way around. His father didn't mind as much. He stood up from the chair by the window. He would talk to the sketcher he sees every day. He just needed to build his courage up.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Order up!" Jesse left her station near the door of the small café she worked at and went to retrieve the food for one of her tables. She picked up two plates and set the one in her right hand in the crook of her left elbow. She picked up the third plate and skillfully walked towards her table outside. She turned and pushed the heavy door open with her back. She walked to the table and placed the food in-front of her customers.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jesse inquired. The people before her glanced at each other, while glancing at her outfit. They shook their heads, still looking at her dress. She was wearing the dress that she had just made, and she was pretty proud of it. Putting on a small fake smile she said, "Okay I'll be around to check on you." She turned and walked away, her smile fading from her lips. The nobles, always thinking just about themselves, looked down on anyone under them. She disliked them.

She glanced around the busy streets of Paris. The people walking into shops and cafés, The Eiffel tower in all its glory, and the beautiful architect of Paris were the sights that greeted her. Sighing softly, she headed back into the café. Two more hours and then she could sketch.

)()()()(

She sat on the public bench facing the magnificent Eiffel Tower. Her pencil moved skillfully across the paper of her almost used up sketch book. She outlined the contours of the building that everyone thought of when they thought of Paris. Suddenly her light was blocked. Looking to the source, she found a young man with blonde hair and blue grey eyes looking down at her sketch. She looked at him for a minute, hoping that he would get the message without her having to speak. She sighed inaudibly.

"Um, sir do you mind? You are blocking my light." The man glanced up surprised. He looked at her for a second before it sunk in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it, un." His voice was smooth. He sat on the bench next to Jesse, making sure he didn't block her light in anyway. Jesse studied him and noted that he seemed to be well off. He didn't have any dirt or small holes on his trousers, button up shirt, and jacket. Shrugging slightly she began to work again. Putting in the details of the building, she glanced at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye. What had drawn him over here? He doesn't seem like one to speak with the 'commoners' as all the nobles put it. She decided to ignore that question, and the man beside her for that matter. She focused on her picture. They sat that way for over an hour, Jesse drawing and the mystery man just watching.

"You are really good, un." The sudden sentence surprised Jesse. She looked up towards the man surprised.

"You are really good, un." The man repeated looking right at her. Jesse blushed. It wasn't everyday that someone commented on your artwork.

"Oh, um, thank you." Jesse nodded in thanks and went back to work. The man stayed there. He was there when she finished. Standing up, Jesse turned towards him. She felt like she at least owed him a goodbye for some reason. The man followed her movements with his eyes.

"I must be going. Thank you for the compliment on my art. Have a good evening monsieur." With that, she turned and walked towards her apartment. She forced herself not to glance back, for she knew she would never see the man again. Why dream about something that she knew for sure wouldn't happen?

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

He watched her go. He wanted to face palm himself. Sure, he had talked to her. However, now she must think he is a complete weirdo. He didn't even tell her his name, or ask for hers. It wasn't like it was her fault her artwork was more mesmerizing up close than it was from afar. Her features were just as mesmerizing, too. Her eyes were two complete different colors. Her dress was different than the popular styles of the day, but it looked good on her. Everything about her was different than every other woman he had met. He wanted to know more about her. Tomorrow. That's when he will ask her questions about herself. At least he hoped he had enough courage to.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Jesse pulled her blonde hair over her right shoulder as she walked from work. She split the hair into three parts and began to braid. Once she finished, she tied it with her black ribbon. Her hand rested on her satchel bag. It held her tips from her work and her sketch book and pencils. She began the familiar trek to the bench she sat on until sunset drawing. She waved hello to all her neighbors that she saw on the street. She waved at Raymond, who was a baker. He beckoned her over with a wave to his hand.

"Are you going to draw again, Jesse?" He asked a small smile on his lips. Jesse returned the smile.

"Why yes, monsieur. How did you know?" Her voice held a teasing tone. Raymond shook his head. His grey hair moved slightly with the movement.

"You and your art." He said mockingly. Jesse started walking away. She waved, "Good day, monsieur."

"Good day."

#+#+#+#+#+#

She sat down at her usual bench. However instead of focusing on the Eiffel Tower, today she focused on the people. She picked a very happy couple, who were hugging on a bench, to draw. She never noticed when the mysterious man from the day before sat beside her. He waited until her pencil wasn't on the paper before speaking. He didn't want to ruin her picture.

"Who are you sketching?" Jesse jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She glanced down at her sketch and let out a sigh in relief that there weren't any stray marks on her sketch. She looked towards the area the voice had come from and was surprised to see the man from yesterday. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, too.

"The couple over there." She motioned to the couple with her hand before going back to sketch them. She only had the outline halfway done and she needed to finish before they left.

"I'm sorry if I seemed like a weird man yesterday. My name is Deidara." Jesse looked up to see the man holding out his hand. Jesse placed her hand in his and noted that his hands felt like an artist's hands.

"Jesse." She replied, hoping he would stop talking so she could finish her sketch.

"Do you come here every day?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"Yes. It may be the same place, but it is different atmosphere every day."

"I can see that." Jesse nodded. She looked towards where the couple was and sighed. They had left. She looked down at her sketch. She only had the outline done and it was her last page of the sketch book. She looked at the sun. There was still time to get a new sketch book. Grabbing her satchel bag, she began to search for her tip money. She turned to Deidara.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I have to get a new sketch book before I get home." She looked back down in her bag. Her money was here somewhere. Wanting to spend more time with her, Deidara said, "I'll come with you."

"Oh, no. You don't have to." Jesse said hurriedly while digging through her bag.

"But, I want to, un." Jesse looked up at that. She could feel heat rise to her face. Why does he always do that?

"Oh…oh…okay. Well then come on." She smiled as she found her money. She glanced up to see that Deidara had stood up. She turned and started to walk away. She glanced to her side to make sure he was following. He was.

"So, do you do more than sketching?" Deidara asked while sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. He hoped he wasn't recognized. Being from an aristocratic family had its advantages and disadvantages. This was a disadvantage because Jesse didn't seem like a woman who cared about status.

"I paint, too." She replied almost instantly. Deidara nodded slightly. She seemed like a painter. When she sketched her hand didn't shake. It was firm and flowing.

"May I see some of your paintings or sketches?" Deidara asked. Jesse glanced at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think so." She replied before waving towards a baker.

"Are you going to buy any bread today, Jesse?" The baker asked leaning against his counter. Jesse smiled, "I'll come by later, Raymond." The baker nodded. This just reinforced Deidara's idea that she didn't care about status. However the way she looked at the aristocrats told him she didn't care for them at all. Maybe it was just best if she didn't know about his status at all.

Deidara was awoken from his thoughts by Jesse opening a door. He glanced up to see that it was the same store he went to when he buys his sculpting supplies. It was a good thing he has never shown up here in his aristocratic clothes, otherwise he would be in deep trouble.

"Jesse, it is nice to see you again." The store manager, Jack, said. Jesse nodded in return. She headed towards where the sketchbooks were located.

"Oh, Bonjour Deidara. Back so soon? I thought the clay you bought would have lasted you longer than a week." Deidara smiled at Jack. Maybe this will get him on better terms with Jesse. Jesse looked over. Deidara sculpted? He was a fellow artist?

"You never told me you sculpted." Jesse accused while walking towards the counter. Deidara looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I didn't think it was important." Jesse smiled.

"I guess not," she turned towards Jack, "I'll take this one." She placed the sketchbook on the counter along with the money it was worth. She barely had enough for a burnt roll of bread now. It looks like she was going hungry for the night.

"Another one, already?" Jack asked. Jesse nodded. He smiled as he took the money and handed her back the sketchbook. Jesse nodded to him in thanks.

"It is good seeing you again, Jack." Deidara said. Jesse nodded in agreement, "Have a good evening Jack." Both Jesse and Deidara left.

"I must be getting home." Jesse said while placing the new sketchbook in her bag.

"I'll walk you home." Deidara said, being the gentleman he is. Jesse shook her head no.

"I don't really show strangers where I live. I'll see you around." Jesse waved then began walking home. Deidara understood what she meant, and he hoped the last part was true. He would make sure of it.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Raymond, what can I have for this?" Jesse placed her feeble amount of money on the counter. Raymond looked down and smiled sadly, "One small piece of burnt bread." Jesse nodded. At least it wasn't nothing.

"I'll take it." Raymond went into the back and came back with a small piece of bread. Handing it to Jesse, Raymond said, "When are you going to stop aspiring to be an artist, and began to start a real occupation?" Jesse smiled a small smile. They went through this every time she didn't have enough money to buy a nice loaf of bread.

"You know that won't happen," She took the piece of bread, "Good night Raymond."

"Good night Jesse."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Damn aristocrats! They always think they are better than everyone else. Always! And it is just because they have money. Jesse vented as she walked to her usual spot by the Eiffel tower. As she walked up, she noticed that Deidara was sitting on the bench already. Jesse narrowed her eyes, but a smile was on her lips.

She wore the dress she had recently made. Her hair was in a French braid with her bangs down. She adjusted her bag as she walked up.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked standing before Deidara. Her hand was still on her shoulder. Deidara smiled up at her, "I resent that." Jesse smiled and sat down. She pulled her bag into her lap to get out her sketch book. A hand placed itself over hers. She followed the arm up to its owner, Deidara. She looked at him questionably. What could he want?

"Instead of watching you create your art, would you like to see mine?" Deidara inquired. Jesse smiled and nodded. She has never seen a sculptor at work before.

"Yes. I would like that." Deidara smiled in return.

()()()()()()(

Jesse glanced around nervously. Deidara had taken her to the little-more-rich-but-not-aristocratic side of town. Deidara was now opening a door to an apartment. She was now having second thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. What if he tried to do something? Deidara finally opened the door and walked in. He turned to her.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked. Jesse swallowed and followed him in. She found the room to be just like hers. It was filled with tools to accomplish his art trade and only had a one item of furniture that wasn't for the sake of his art, a bed. He walked over to a certain sculpture. Jesse fallowed.

When she stopped next to him, she couldn't believe how good the sculpture was. It was that of the Eiffel Tower. He had gotten every detail just right.

"Wow. You are really good." Jesse turned to Deidara.

"Thank you. I was wondering though if I could sculpt one of your sketches though." Jesse looked surprised. Heat rushed to her cheeks. Most of her sketches were of couples, and Deidara had just basically told her that her artwork was good.

"Are you sure?" Deidara nodded and smiled. He always seemed to put that cute blush on her cheeks. And he was starting to become proud that he could.

#+#+#+#+#+#

Everyday for the past month, Deidara has been dragging her from her sketching time at the Tower to riding on a boat in one of the many rivers around Paris. Or he would take her on a rooftop, so she could sketch there. It seemed like he knew everyone in the city, or all he had to do was talk to them, and they would let him do whatever he wanted, which was nothing illegal.

Today, though, Jesse had no idea where he was taking her. He had just eagerly taken her hand when she showed up at the usual bench and dragged her off. She had to admit, she was very curious.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he dragged her along. Deidara glanced back at her with a smile, "You will see." Jesse blushed. In the month that they have talked, Jesse had become very fond of Deidara. She enjoyed his company. And little did she know, he felt the same way.

)()()()(

Deidara pulled Jesse through an alleyway. Jesse looked around curiously. Was he taking her to a spot in Paris that she has never been before? Her questioned was answered when she noticed a table with candles lit on it.

"Um, Deidara, what is this?" Jesse asked. This couldn't be for her? Deidara led her towards the table.

"Dinner." He replied. Suddenly, a chief came out a door that led into the alleyway holding a tray with a covering on it. Deidara pulled out the chair for her. Jesse sat down in a bit of a daze. How could Deidara afford this? Deidara sat down across from her. He smiled the dashing smile that never failed to set Jesse's cheeks ablaze with a blush. The chief placed the tray on the table. He took off the covering to reveal ratatouille. Jesse has been so poor that even this 'commoners'' dish looked like a feast.

"Deidara, how could you pay for this? This has to be expensive." Jesse asked looking at the food. The chief looked surprised. He glanced to Deidara. She doesn't know that Deidara is an aristocrat? Is that why he wanted to eat in the alleyway? The look Deidara gave the chief clearly said not to say a word.

"I had helped him one day. He owed me, and this is how I wanted to get repaid." Deidara told Jesse while motioning with his hand, which was out of the view of Jesse, for the chief to leave. Once the chief left, Deidara noticed she still hadn't touched the food. It was small moments like this that he remembered that she was poor.

"It's not an illusion. Go on. Eat." Deidara urged Jesse while putting some on his plate. Jesse looked at him. Her different colored orbs gleaned back at him in the candle light. The hues of green and blue rose and fell in the flickering light.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, still quite unsure. Deidara reached over for her plate. He began to fill her plate, too.

"I'm quite sure."

)()()()()()(

After Deidara had walked Jesse home, well at least as far as she would let him walk her, he returned to help Shawn, the chief, clean up. As Deidara picked up the plates, Shawn asked, "So, she doesn't know?" Deidara looked up at him. He shook his head no.

"She doesn't know. I don't think she thinks highly of the aristocracy." Shawn looked at Deidara disapprovingly.

"I think you should tell her because if, as you say, she doesn't think highly of the aristocracy and she finds out on her own that you are from an aristocratic family, she is not going to be too happy about it." Deidara nodded. He still wasn't going to tell her. Only God knows what she would think if she found out.

#+#+#+#+#

Deidara's hands skillfully molded the clay to the shape of the outline of the Eiffel Tower. He glanced down at Jesse's picture of the Tower. She was really skilled, he couldn't help but think. He glanced up at her. Her head was bent; her hair was pulled over her right shoulder in a braid. He placed his hands into his lap as he watched her. Her eyes glanced between her sketch book and his sculpture of a dancer. Her hand moved swiftly and smoothly across the paper. The hand she wasn't sketching with ran through her bangs. She slightly sat back as she finished. Glancing towards him, she blushed, but held his gaze. He smiled. He loved that he could cause that cute blush to grace her face.

"Can I sketch you?" She asked timidly. His smile grew.

"You didn't have to ask." He watched as she turned on his bed from facing the sculpture to facing him. She flipped the page in her sketchbook. Before she looked up, he began working on his new work. He glanced up several times. She was hard at work. Her pencil was moving rapidly. He watched as she glanced up. She caught him looking at her. The faint blush that was still adorning her cheeks grew in color. He smirk which caused her to blush harder. He went back to his sculpture as she went back to her picture. An hour later, she announced she was finished.

"Let me see." Deidara said while motioning for her to come closer. She reluctantly turned the picture from facing her to facing him. The picture looked just like him glancing toward the viewer.

"Can I keep it?" He asked. Jesse stood up, she straighten out her dress and walked towards Deidara. Her hips swayed tantalizingly. Deidara looked away from her hips. He shouldn't be thinking of such things right now. Jesse gently took the page and ripped it from the sketchbook. She reached out her arm, with the picture in her hand, to hand it to him with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you can keep it." She placed it in the table next to him, seeing that his hands were covered in clay. She turned and walked back to the bed she was using as a chair. She smoothed out her dress after she sat down, placed her sketchbook on her lap, glanced at Deidara, blushed, and began to sketch something else. Deidara smiled. Sometimes, she was too beautiful for her own good. He began to finish his sculpture, every once in a while glancing at the beautiful artist sitting on his bed.

#+#+#+#+#

Jesse sighed as she thought of Deidara. She has been meeting with him after work for the past four months. He was sweet, kind, artistic, and everything else a girl dreamed about in a man. He would surprise her with little small dinners or small sculptures. Suddenly she saw a hand waving in her face. She blinked and glanced at Sakura, who had the brightest red hair Jesse had ever seen.

"You have a table Jesse. They are sitting outside." Sakura said walking away.

"Thank you Sakura." Jesse called after her. She picked up a couple of menus and headed outside. As she glanced at her tables, she noticed that the only table she had outside, that was filled, was filled with aristocrats. She began walking towards the table when she suddenly stopped. She had seen that head of blonde hair before. Deidara? What was he doing here with these aristocrats?

"Oh, mother, stop saying such things." She heard him say. Her eyes widened. He was one of them? She pushed the thought back. She had to serve these people. When she was back inside, that is when she will digest these revelations. She walked up to the table, not one of them noticing her. They were too wrapped up in their conversation. She put on her best smile.

"Bonjour, My name is Jesse and I'll be your waitress for today." She recited as she placed the menus down in-front of each of the three. It looked like it was just Deidara and his parents. She made herself not glance at Deidara. Once she was done placing the menus, she straightened up and asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes," the father said in a sophisticated voice, "I would like some honey tea." Jesse nodded and turned to the woman who must have been Deidara's mother.

"And, I would like a glass of red wine." The woman had said while opening the menu. Jesse turned to Deidara, finally looking at him.

"And, what would you have monsieur?" She took in his shocked state. He didn't want her to know. What else had he been keeping from her? She waited patiently for him to respond. He blinked.

"I would, also, like a honey tea." Jesse nodded.

"I'll be back with your drinks." With that she turned and headed inside. She had to get someone else to take her table.

She worked here? Here! Of all the places he could have told his parents about her, he chose here! The place where she worked. He was going to tell her today. He guessed it would be pointless now. She had found out on her own. And by the way she acted, this wasn't good.

"So," His father drawled out, "Was that her?" Deidara nodded numbly. He was dreading talking to her, but he knew he had to do it.

"Well, she looked interesting." His father replied.

"Interesting? She looked like a whore." His mother corrected his father.

"She is not a whore mother!" Deidara said in Jesse's defense.

"Oh really? Then how did she get your attention, son? Did she give you a special deal?" His mother inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"Her artwork! She sketches and paints, mother. Not all women other than you are whores, and I really like her. Please don't ruin this!" Deidara pleaded.

"Sweet heart, I think we should let him go through with this." His father said while looking at his mother. She sighed in defeat.

"Just this once," she turned to Deidara, "Just this once, I will trust you." Deidara nodded.

"Here are your drinks." The voice wasn't Jesse though. Glancing up at the area the voice was in, Deidara saw a woman he had never seen before. She had this obnoxiously bright red hair. Jesse was mad, that he was sure of. If her earlier actions hadn't proved it, this has.

She couldn't believe it. All the signs showed he was an aristocrat. His apartment looked like he only stayed there to sculpt, but she thought he just wanted his bed clean compared to the rest of his room. The dinners had been wonderful, and everyday afterward she would follow the path that they took the night before. Every time, she found that it was always an expensive restaurant. At the time she had just thought he had made a sculpture for the place, but now she knew. He had paid them.

Had everyone known this? Had she been the only one to not see that he was rich? She felt so stupid. How could she not see it?

#+#+#+#+#+#

Jesse had to close tonight. It was way past ten when she was walking out of the café. She locked the door. When she turned around she jumped. Deidara was standing there. Jesse had placed her hand on her chest to try to calm down her racing heart. Once it calmed and she had gotten enough courage to speak she acknowledged him.

"Deidara." She nodded to him the way she would a noble. He was an aristocrat after all. She tried to move past him. He stepped back in her way.

"Monsieur, could you move, please? I need to get home." She avoided looking at him. Deidara grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to at least look at him.

"Jesse don't be like this. Please hear me out." Deidara pleaded. Jesse huffed and shifted her weight to her left leg. She looked at him. Deidara looked into her eyes. They were missing the emotion they usually held when she looked at him.

"Jesse I'm sorry I'm an aristocrat. I didn't choose what family I came from. I-" Deidara started the speech he had been making ever since she found out earlier. After the first sentence, Jesse looked up at him angrily. He just doesn't get it.

"It's not the fact that you are aristocracy! It's the fact that you haven't told me! What else haven't you told me?! Was this just some joke to you?!" She yelled at him. Angrily she pushed away from him. She angrily glared at him.

"Jesse, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that you didn't care for aristocrats. It wasn't a joke, Jesse. Please believe me." Deidara pleaded again. This wasn't going like he thought it would.

"The question isn't if I believe you, Deidara. It is if I can trust you again." With that she pushed past him. She hugged herself. That was a lot harder than she thought. Deidara watched her go. She didn't trust him, now. How could he get her to trust him again? Maybe his dad would know.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Father. Jesse is mad at me, and I don't know how to get her to stop being mad." Deidara said. He stood in-front of his father's desk. His father glanced up at his spitting image. Why was his son telling him this?

"Could you help me figure out what to do?" His son didn't look into his eyes. The father sighed. He wished he could do more than just give his son advice on what to do.

"I can't do much for you, son. The only thing I can do is tell you that every woman is different. The way you apologize to her has to be unique to her."

#+#+#+#+#+#

Jesse thought that after she confronted Deidara everything was going to be better. She wouldn't have felt the betrayal she felt anymore. She thought the sadness, the tears, and the heartache would go away. It never happened that way.

The sadness grew in volume. The tears were infinite. The heartache caused her heart to shatter like glass. She wished she could take back her words even though she knew they were true. She wished she had never seen him. She wished she could have been oblivious to the obvious just a little while longer.

The sadness was affecting her art, too. She could no longer capture the love between two people. It just came out as sadness. It didn't look right in her paintings because she used colors of love. When Deidara left, so did her artistic inspiration.

She hugged herself as she walked home. She wished for these feelings to go away. She hoped they would go away.

"Jesse. Some one left a note for you." Raymond yelled motioning for Jesse to come to him. She walked over slightly intrigued.

"Who left it?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Raymond smiled.

"Here," Raymond handed her the note, all the while ignoring the question she asked. Deidara had explained everything to him. And, by the way Jesse had been acting the past week maybe this was good for her.

Jesse opened the folded note. What could it say?

_Go to the bench were you spend your evening,_

_Sit and wait with waning longing._

What was that suppose to mean? She shrugged and headed towards her usual bench by The Eiffel Tower. Reaching the bench, she glanced around. Was the person who sent her the note around here somewhere? The note told her to sit, so smoothing out her dress she sat down. She heard a slight crunch as she sat. She stood back up and looked down. Another note? She picked it up and began to read.

_Go to the base of the tower,_

_And see, please don't cower._

What could it mean by cower? Shrugging, she turned to the tower. Here goes nothing. She walked to the base of the tower, but she didn't see anything. She wanted to turn around and leave, but she was curious. Curiosity killed cat after all. She walked around one of the bases to under the Tower. She gasped as she saw a table set for two. The food was already on the table, but no one was there. She hesitantly walked forward. What was this?

"It's for you." She spun around. Her eyes landed on Deidara. He looked like his stunning self except there were slight bags under his eyes. Could he not sleep too?

"M-me?" Jesse stuttered out. Deidara nodded. Jesse was shocked. He had done all of this for her? Why? Deidara stepped forward. He placed a hand on her lower back and led her to the table. All Jesse could do was follow his lead. He motioned for her to sit down, while pulling out her chair. She did, and he pushed her chair closer to the table. He sat down across from her.

"Deidara, why did you do this?" She asked while glancing around. Deidara looked into her eyes, or at least tried to.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning that I was aristocracy. I was scared though. I was scared that you wouldn't talk to me if you found out." Jesse turned to him, surprised. Deidara looked straight into her green and blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Deidara asked. Jesse looked away from him. Glancing around, she said, "After all this? It's kind of hard not to." She looked back at Deidara and smiled. Deidara smiled in return. This time around, when he courted her, there will be no hiding. He would share everything with her, and keep nothing a secret from her. He knew if he did, she wouldn't be as forgiving next time. Deidara smiled, though. He hoped they would be together for a long time.

Two artists in Paris. The perfect match.


End file.
